Match Made in Vegas
by xOwlCityx
Summary: Angela Sanders and Tracy Adams both have a way with interfering with their respective child's life. Finished on 1.5.2010.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is AU. It takes place around season one. Riley's in college still, because I take her to be about thirty now and Greg to be about thirty four (considering Eric's age) I know it's a little sketchy, but I just came up with the idea, so give me time to improve. Oh, and if you're wondering about my other stories? Well, read the latest author's notes attached to them. So, yeah... I don't own CSI or its characters.**

"Mom, please. I don't have any problems finding my own dates." Greg groaned audibly over the phone as he ran a hand over his face as he tried to convince his mother to stop playing matchmaker.

"Greg, humor me. You've been working in Vegas for almost two years. My friend Tracy's daughter is attending the University. She says you two will have a lot in common; she's majoring in criminology and forensics." Angela Sanders tried to make her case.

Greg let out a dry chuckle. "Mom, I'm twenty four. What would I be doing with a college kid? And since when have you had a friend named Tracy?" he said, rolling his eyes, almost regretting taking his mother's call when she'd seen her number on his caller ID.

Angela laughed slightly. "She and her husband moved into the neighborhood last year from St. Louis and we got to talking and when she saw pictures of you she suggested you meeting her daughter, Riley. Her daughter's twenty so it's not that big of a deal. Your father is older than me and we turned out fine."

Greg's eyes widened,_ 'Now she's talking about marriage.'_ his mind was yelling red flags at him. "Even if I did want to meet this girl, what time would I have? The lab is taking up most of my time." he tried to shimmy his way out of what he knew was coming next.

"Tracy called Riley and she had the same reaction. We got together and set you a reservation at Rosemary's for tonight at six and don't say you can't go because you already told me last week that you had this weekend off." Angela revealed.

Greg smacked his hand to his forehead, reminding himself never to talk about his schedule to his mother again. "You two made a reservation from California? Was that necessary?" he wondered.

"Yes and yes. Of course the manager was a bit confused but when we explained it was for our kids, they laughed and understood." Angela couldn't help but laugh. "Please Greg, give it a chance. She's very pretty and from what Tracy told me about her, very nice."

"Fine, fine. What does she look like? You know, so I'm not walking around a restaurant looking for a girl that I've never met." Greg looked at his watch and saw that it was almost four.

Angela let out what Greg could only explain as a squeal and he'd never heard his mother squeal before in his life. "Long, blond hair and blue eyes. She told Tracy she's going to be wearing a black spaghetti strap dress."

Sighing, Greg spoke, "Alright, I'm going to go get ready for this _oh so needed_ blind date you've set me up on. I love you, bye." he clicked the off button on his phone before his mother could even say her own goodbye.

-

Riley Adams groaned as she stood sideways in the full length mirror in her dorm room. "Alice, why do I just feel like this is a bad idea?" she asked her roommate as she smoothed out the black material of her dress,

Alice smiled, heating the curling iron at her vanity as she lured Riley over with a finger. "Because you're a pessimist." she rolled her eyes as Riley came and sat down in the chair that she had pushed out. Alice grabbed the comb and parted Riley's long blond hair.

"My Mom doesn't seem to understand that I don't want to date. I don't have time to date." Riley said, crossing her legs, once again, brushing off the dress as it curved over her knees.

Alice wrapped a small strand of Riley's hair around the iron and waited for the right time to unravel it, watching it curl over Riley's face. "I know but come on, from what you told me your mom said, he sounds pretty cute. Come on, the kid was a genius in school, yet listens to Manson. That gives off that shy boy with the crazy side vibe. If I'm not mistaken, isn't that your type?" Alice raised an eyebrow in the mirror as she finished curling the other side of Riley's locks.

Rolling her eyes, Riley gave out a sigh. She picked up the mascara tube and looked in the mirror, painting her lashes. "Yes, but...I don't know. What if he's like a secret murderer living under an assumed name?"

Alice slapped Riley's shoulder while laughing. "Ri, he works for the police and I highly doubt your mom would set you up with a killer." she said, finishing the hair and unplugging the iron, setting it aside, assisting Riley in her makeup.

Shrugging, Riley closed her eyes as Alice applied her eyeshadow. "Who knows? This date could be a total disaster and then my mom could bitch and moan to me how she'll never get grandchildren." Riley shook her head as she opened her eyes, blinking quickly.

"Or it could be something amazing." Alice said, trying to cheer up her best friend. Ever since the two had met their freshmen year and roomed together, they'd been inseparable. "Riley, you need to realize that every guy you meet isn't a bad one." Alice rubbed Riley's shoulder, catching a glimpse of her watch as she did so and her eyes widened. "Holy crap, it's almost five thirty." she said, shooing Riley out of the chair.

Riley stumbled, pulling on her short black heeled sandals and spun around one last time. "How do I look?" Riley asked, a sudden perk of adrenaline coursing through her body. Alice gave a thumbs up and smile as she handed Riley her small black purse.

"Awesome, now go. Oh, here's twenty bucks for your cab. It's the least I could do after you saved me from the professor last week." Alice dug a twenty dollar bill out of her jeans pocket and handed it over to the blond.

Riley smiled and took the money and with a quick thank you and goodbye, she was out of the dorm room and outside.

**I hope to update soon. Like I said, I'm hoping it will get better (:  
XxJessicaXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I like how this is going. I think I'm going to make this into a series. This story may only be a few chapters, like how they got together...or if they do. -cough, cough- I actually like this, ha. **

Sighing as he shut off his car, Greg reached over and took the keys out pocketing them along with his wallet. He looked at the restaurant across the street and thought in his mind that his mother had gone completely crazy. But he knew he had to humor his mother. He got out of the car, locking it and walking across the street.

Greg was never one too hip about fancy food, but he was doing this for the sake of his mother and her inability to, lack of a better phrase, butt out of his love life or lack thereof. He straightened out his button down red shirt under his black jacket, debating whether or not to tuck into his black pants. He shrugged the idea off, not thinking it was a big deal. He opened the door, being met by florescent lights, air conditioning and the smell of fancy burn-a-hole-in-your-pocket type food.

"I understand that, but my Mom set me up and if it's not under Adams, they must have put it under the guy's last name and I don't know it." Greg turned his head to the podium where a young, probably fresh out of high school kid was being chewed out by a girl he thought sounded not too much older than the waiter.

He hoped this was the girl because if not, then he was about to make an ass out of himself. Approaching with caution, Greg cleared his throat, causing the waiter's eyes to move from the girl to Greg. The girl with her back to him turned, the material of her dress slightly twirling as she did so.

"Butt out, man. I think you can wait a few minutes to shove your face." she spoke, blue eyes twinkling with what looked like annoyance. Greg scoffed and raised an eyebrow and spoke his rebuttal.

"Well fine, Riley." he said, drawing out her name as he said it, "if you don't want me to help you, then so be it." he said, holding his hands up in defense. He took in the dropped jaw of the blondie with a smirk of his own on his face. The two's glares were interrupted by the waiter's slightly squeaky voice cutting into it.

"Excuse me, if you don't have a reservation, I'm going to ask you to leave." Greg was the first to break the staring contest and turned his attention to the waiter.

He leaned foward to look at his name tag. "Cory, I believe you'll find a reservation for two, under the name Sanders." he said, looking at Riley from the corner of his eye. She had reattached her jaw but the look of shock still dwindled within her face.

The kid looked down, nodding as he crossed the name off and reached into the side pocket pulling out two menus. "Of course, sir. Right this way." he looked up and smiled, leading the two into the dining area.

Greg looked behind him, swinging his arms in a motion that told Riley, _'after you.'_ She hesitantly did so, walking in front of him, every once in a while glancing back to glare at her date.

"Here we are; I'll take your orders in a bit, but can I start you off with something to drink?" he asked as the two sat in the seats across from each other and he handed them the menus.

"If I was old enough, I'd drink myself to death." she mumbled under her breath and the waiter raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

Riley shook her head, "Oh, a coke is fine." she said, looking at her menu, avoiding eye contact. She heard Greg order the same and she heard Cory's diminishing footsteps.

"So, you go to the university, I hear." Greg attempted to make small talk as he looked over his own menu, occasionally stealing glances over the table.

"Mhm. I hear you work at the police lab." she said, more interested in what was going into her stomach than the man sitting across from her. She heard Greg give a reply.

"Yep. DNA technician." he said, his eyes raising again, but this time they met Riley's.

She chuckled dryly and spoke. "Let me guess. Your mom called you out of the blue to set you up on a blind date." she said, looking back down at the menu on the request of her near growling stomach.

With a nod, Greg replied. "Yup. Only agreed so she'd shut up. She's so hell bent on me settling down and making a family." Greg rolled his eyes.

Riley looked up to reply but then saw her waiter coming back with their drinks. He set the two Cokes down on the table and put the platter under his arm as he pulled out his notepad, looking to the pair. "So, if you're ready to order, go ahead." he said, waiting.

Riley looked up while closing her menu. "I'll have the grilled veal tenderloin." she gave a courteous smile, handing him the menu, which he took and and then turned to Greg who folded up his menu and handed it to him.

"I'll have the same, actually." he said. Cory nodded and walked away after writing down the orders they'd placed.

Now with the menus gone, they had little excuse to not make eye contact. They both made attempts to open their mouths, but every time they did so, it would be at the same time as the other.

They'd occupied their time waiting for food with small talk about the surroundings and the dull weather talk about Las Vegas.

Finally after about ten minutes of drab conversation, Riley sighed and spoke. "Listen, Greg, You seem like an okay guy. Well, what I've seen in the past,-" Riley paused to look at her faux diamond watch, "-half hour or so, but...we both know this isn't going to go anywhere. You're working, I'm in school. Just like you, I only did this to make my mom happy." while in the middle of her little speech, neither noticed one of the restaurant's other waiters approaching their area, probably to the table in front of their own, nor did they notice that one of the patron's purse had been left on the floor, farther away from the table than it should have been.

But they both sure as hell noticed said waiter tumbling to his feet and the platter he was holding go down with him, but it landed a bit farther than expected.

Riley, to be exact. In three seconds flat, without any time to react, Riley had a hot plate of food stuck to her chest and had been covered almost chest to toe with what she thought, but didn't care, was fettuccine Alfredo. Greg, with his jaw dropped, turned in his seat to the fallen waiter behind him. "You just covered my date in pasta!" he half yelled as Riley attempted to scoop the food out of her cleavage and out of the bottom of her hair, eventually giving up.

The waiter stumbled to his feet as the other eating patrons watched; some in shock and some holding back snickers. Before the clumsy waiter could say anything, a large, stocky man appeared from the back employee's section. "Marcus! What's happened here?" he said, his gaze moving from the shocked waiter to the fuming blond covered in someone else's dinner.

"Sir, I tripped. I'm sorry." he said, swallowing deeply.

The man grimaced. "Not me you should be apologizing to." he said, turning to Greg and shaking his head. "Sir, I am so sorry. Your meal is on the house." he said, forcing a sympathetic smile to which Greg scoffed.

He stood up, sliding his jacket off and walking around the table to Riley, who was finally standing up, more pasta falling from her lap to the carpeted floor. He slipped the jacket around her shoulders and picked up her purse from the back of her chair. "Damn right. Don't even bring us the food." he said, quietly ushering Riley out of the building.

Once they were outside, the people walking sidewalks and crossing the street took time out to look at the sauce covered girl. Greg turned and stood in front of Riley. "I am so sorry that happened." he said, handing back the purse he'd carried out. They already looked foolish enough, him carrying a purse would've had mixed into the equation.

Riley scoffed. "Don't be sorry for me. Be sorry for this dress. My dad spent almost two hundred on it for me to wear at my cousin's wedding." she said, taking her purse back and threading her arms through the arms of the jacket.

"Well, if it's any consolation, you look beautiful; pasta or not." he gave a smile to which Riley actually felt a warm heat on her cheeks._ 'Why is this kid so awkwardly sweet?' _Riley asked herself.

She smiled. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." she said, reaching out and wiping her fingers on a part of his shirt and pulling her fingers back. "Minus the sauce that I got on you." she said, looking at her index finger and wiping the sauce onto Greg's nose to which he crinked it up and wiped furiously at it with his hand.

Riley laughed. "Hey, what do you say McDonalds? On me. I mean, I'd rather eat there than that hoity-toity shit." she said, waving her arm in the direction of the restaurant. Greg nodded, pulling his keys from his pants pocket.

"Come on, I'll drive." he offered to which Riley looked down at her appearal and shrugged.

"Do you mind a pit stop to my dorm? I really don't want to go back out looking like this." she motioned towards her ruined dress. She looked back up to see Greg smiling yet again.

He nodded as they walked across the street after they'd been given the signal. "No problem." he said, clicking the unlock button on his keys, unlocking the vehicle's doors as the two of them got in.

**Ha, I actually enjoyed writing that. I love writing disasterous dates, haha. So, comments and I'll update faster. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Greg turned the car into park as he found a spot in the parking lot of Riley's dorm. He looked to her and she took that as her cue to get out. She opened the door and got out. As she did so, she shut the door and waved her arm, a motion for Greg to come with her.

He raised an eyebrow as he killed power to his car and pulled out the keys. He unlocked his door and got halfway out. "You want me to come with you?" he wanted to make sure so that he didn't feel like he was creepily following her. She nodded as he got out of his car completely.

"I didn't want you out here bored. You can sit in my room and watch TV or something while I take a shower." she grabbed the bottom of her hair, which was now crusty with dried alfredo sauce.

Greg laughed, letting Riley lead the way back up into her dorm. "I'm getting flashbacks to Stanford. Damn, I feel old." he said, looking up and down the hallway walls. Riley rolled her eyes.

"You're like what? Twenty-four, my mom said? You're a newbie out of college. You ain't that old." she tried to stoke his ego as she fished her room keys out of her purse and unlocked the door. She was surprised when she led herself and Greg into the small, apartment like area was empty. "Huh, Alice must be at her boyfriend's for the night." she said, tossing her keys and purse onto the small kitchen counter.

'Keeps her place hell of a lot cleaner than mine was.' he thought, looking around the room.

Riley kicked her shoes off into the corner. "Um, you can watch the TV if you want. I promise not to take long." she said, pulling Greg's jacket off of her shoulders and debated whether or not to hand it back. She shook her head, tossing it onto a chair. "I'll send it to the campus laundry for you. I owe you." she said. Greg nodded and plopped himself down onto the couch and turned on the television as Riley walked into what he thought was her room.

She came out a few moments later with clothes in her hand and she smiled quickly at him before dashing into the bathroom and shutting the door. She looked into the mirror,making a sour face at her appearance.

Only a few hours ago, she was dressed prim and proper with actually quite cute hair and now, well frankly, she looked like a hot mess. Groaning, she started the shower up, stripping out of her dress, black laced bra and matching boy shorts, tossing them into the hamper before taking the pins out of her hair and getting into the shower and pulling the curtain across.

After about ten minutes of cleaning and thinking, Riley killed the water supply to the shower and reached out for the towel on the hook, wrapping it around her chest as she wrung out her blond hair into the tub and bringing her hair in front of her shoulder.

Approching the mirror above the sink, Riley moved her hand across it, clearing some of the fog and she began to dress. She had gotten her white and blue boy shorts on and her loose jeans on, followed by the matching bra and her Queen tee shirt on. She decided just to get her flip flops on the way out again, not wanting to put tennis shoes on. She used the towel to hand dry her hair as she exited the bathroom, seeing Greg engrossed with something on the TV.

As she was on her way to the couch, she snatched Alice's brush off the shelf, not caring if she'd throw a hissy fit. "Watcha watching?" Riley asked, sitting down next to him on the couch.

Greg managed to pull his eyes away from the television to Riley and what was meant to be a quick glance, turned out to be a stare. He was used to seeing girls all dolled up in makeup, but Riley looked really cute in her natural skin. Riley opened her mouth to get him back to Earth when subconsciously, Greg's hand reached out and touched Riley's cheek.

Biting her lip, Riley really had no idea how to react. Although she'd never felt any guy's hand or fingers were that soft. She cracked a smile, but then snapped her fingers in front of Greg's face. "Anyone in there?" she wondered, jokingly.

Greg shook his head, coming to his senses. "Oh um. Rosemary's Baby." he nodded towards the movie and Riley let out a dry laugh.

"Irony, my friend, irony." she commented, tossing the towel somewhere on the other side of the room and started to brush the kinks out of her hair. She was brushing her hair and watching the television aimessly when one of the scary parts of the movie came on, causing Riley to squeal, toss her brush away and grab the closest thing to her...which happened to be Greg.

Greg let a low chuckle escape his throat when Riley grabbed onto his shirt and dug her face into his arm. "Relax. It just went to a commercial." he laughed a few moments later.

Cautiously, Riley pulled her head away from Greg's arm with a deep exhale. "I'm really sorry." she laughed, nervously. "I just freaked." she explained shakily.

"So, I've seen." he laughed, casually draping his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, Greggo will keep you safe from the devil...hopefully." he grinned.

Riley puffed out her cheeks, letting the air out slowly before speaking. "Actually, do you want to just chill here and we can order a pizza or something?" she suggested, shrugging her shoulders at the idea.

"Sounds cool." Greg smiled yet again towards Riley. The young woman couldn't even keep a smile off of her face. "What?" Greg laughed about the grin plastered on her face.

She shook her head. "Nothing, Just that maybe this thing wasn't such a bad idea after. Granted, not the best date I've ever had, but...I've had worse." she laughed.

Well now, Greg was downright curious, "Really? What could be worse than being covered in someone's dinner?" he gave a laugh as Riley leaned back against the arm slung over her shoulders.

"Being covered in someone's dinner...after it's been eaten." Riley said, looking at Greg's scrunched up face that seem to say, _'No way.'_ and she nodded, answering his silent question. "Yeah. High school senior carnival. The guy ate two chili dogs and nachos before getting on the Tilt-a-Whirl. When we got off, his head must have still been spinning, because he thought I was the trash can." Riley shuddered.

"Well I promise, I will not puke on you," she looked over at Greg when he said those words. They both laughed for a few good minutes and for the first time since their 'date' started, they were actually having good conversations.

Greg was about to say something in response to something Riley had just said, when he felt lips pressed firmly against his own. He lifted an arm, placing his hand on her cheek, preventing her to pull away until he was ready. He finally did and smirked towards her. "Do you always kiss on the first disastrous date?" he asked softly.

Shaking her head, Riley answered. "No." she said, timidly looking the other way. Greg cupped her face in his hands, turning her to face him again.

"Hey, you know, maybe this date wasn't as much of a bad idea that I thought it would be." he chuckled lightly, stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

Laughing, Riley had no choice but to agree. "Yeah, maybe you're right." she said, pulling away, clearing her throat and holding her hand out to Greg's bewilderment. "We need to start off on a better note. Hi, I'm Riley. It's a pleasure to meet you." she smiled.

Greg took her hand and shook it softly, before bringing it to his lips and kissing her soft skin. "Sanders. Greg Sanders. The pleasure is all mine." he said, causing Riley to let out a small laugh at his weak attempt of a James Bond greeting.

**I think this is going to be the last chapter before the epilogue. I mean, I said it was going to be short and to the point. I may make it into a series as I said too. But nonetheless, I like reviews(:**


	4. Epilogue

**I don't own CSI or anything pertaining to its characters or actors.**

Riley let out a soft squeal as she was picked up into Greg's arms bridal style. She draped an arm around his neck and smiled towards her new groom. "I can't believe we did that." she laughed, tossing the cheap, borrowed veil off of her head and back into the chapel as Greg carried her outside.

Greg smiled, letting out his own laugh. "But we did, Mrs. Sanders." he teased, leaning down to kiss her nose as he walked out into the parking lot, setting her down on her feet as the approached his car.

Draping her arms around his shoulders, Riley leaned up and kissed his lips. "If my mom told me two years ago when she set me up with you that we'd be married, I would've laughed." she said, sighing as Greg rested his forehead on her own.

"I know. I just- before the lab accident, I never knew how much I had to lose." he raised a hand up to Riley's cheek and closed his eyes as he felt her fingers trail over the recent burns on his neck that he knew were going to scar. She let out her own shaky breath.

"I love you, Greg." were the only words that Riley could really form together. She honestly didn't know that she'd be here today. She was getting ready to graduate in a few months and she was already married. She always hated when her mother was right and she was wrong.

But this time, Riley was willing to make an exception. She curled her finger's into her husband's hair.

Greg smirked and kissed Riley, "I love you too, babe." he said, the same thoughts as Riley running through his own head.

_'Note to self: send Mom a thank you card.' _he thought with a smile on his face.

**I know I ended it pretty quick, but I have ideas for new installments and eventually Riley will become a CSI alongside Greg. I'll explain more about that later. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
